


Late Again Mr McCartney?

by Stixx



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Crack tbh, M/M, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, anal sex kinda, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stixx/pseuds/Stixx
Summary: Paul tells the story about how he royally fucked up, and how he had to pay the price.
Relationships: Brian Epstein/Paul McCartney, John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 9
Kudos: 60





	Late Again Mr McCartney?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay look this is 100000% fiction. This is some horny fantasy I got at three am so don't murder me over it please.
> 
> Also for some context, just so you know all four lads fucked brian at some point. Nothing is weird when it comes to him

“So what happened?”

I groaned loudly. I knew they were going to ask that question eventually. It was just a matter of when. Ever since I ran out on John mid-blowjob, for no apparent reason, everyone had to know what happened.

“I’ve said it once and I will say it again. I am not telling you.” I said matter of factly. I grabbed a towel off of one of my shelves and dried my damp hair. I had made the mistake of putting on my clothes before drying my hair after my shower. So now, the water had been dripping down my neck, making my shirt wet. Great.

“Oh come on Paul! We all want to know what happened and we are not leaving this room until you tell us!” John exclaimed, looking at me with a look of defiance, while George and Ringo only stared at me in curiosity. 

“I don’t know why you all want to know so badly. Besides, It’s not exactly the most safe-for-work story.” I said, cheeks heating up at the memory. I ruffled my hair with my towel a few times, shaking off all of the water before tossing it somewhere random. It managed to hit Ringo in the face, which was mildly amusing.

Ringo laughed and threw the towel onto the floor. “Look Paul, you don’t have to tell us. We’re just curious. Also, I don’t think there is anything in the world that is too “not-safe-for-work” for us.

I sighed. He had a good point, and the others weren’t letting me leave. “Fine,” I said, sitting down on my bed. “But one of you has to grab me a ciggie first.”

They immediately jumped to the task. Eventually, John found one with a lighter, then tossed it to me. I lit up my cigarette, took a long, drawn-out drag, then started to tell my bandmates the embarrassing story that they all wanted to know desperately.

****

I had a very bad habit of being late. I was late to practically everything for a while. Brian had been getting fed up with it, so he tried to correct that behavior. It started out small, with occasional reminders to be on time more often. Well, as time went on those reminders turned into light scolding, then that turned into harsh scolding, and then I started to actually get punished. If I was late because I overslept, I would be forbidden from going out that night. If I was late because John wanted to get a shag session in, we would be separated for a certain amount of time. I hated it. It was like I was being treated like a little kid again. But things started to get really bad when Brian grounded me for the first time.

“What?! You can’t ground me!” I shouted, furious at my manager. “What am I? Fourteen?!”

“From the way you are acting, I would say that you are!” Brian shouted back, just as angry. At this point, it wasn’t just because I was late. I started to get cocky, and I thought I could get away with anything. But it only got worse from there. He started grounding me more and more for being late or just breaking his rules in general. Now I was in as much trouble as John half the time. But this one time was when I really screwed up.

It was our day off. John and I had been wanting to go sightseeing for a while now, and it seemed like now might be our only chance. I was just about to leave when Brian came up to me. “Paul, I wanted to let you know that I want you up in my room at seven o’clock tonight. I need to speak with you about some details about the tour.” He said, adjusting his tie.

“Sure Brian,” I replied. But when I tried to leave again he all of a sudden took my arm and pulled me close. 

“Listen to me, Paul.” He said in a low, bone-chilling voice. “If you show up late one more time, I swear to god you won’t even know what trouble is. Do I make myself clear?”

I nodded. “Yes, Brian. I’ll be there.”

He then released me, then looked at me as if nothing had ever happened. “Well then! Have fun boys! Don’t stay out too long!” He said, walking away. I practically dragged John out the door when we left.

When we got back we couldn’t keep our hands off of each other. We had been wanting a good shag all day, but George and Ringo had been holding us captive. So, we didn’t get a good opportunity. Now we did.

John shoved me against the wall. “Mmm.” He growled as he began to attack my lips with his own. “I want you so badly right now Macca.”

I gave him a cheeky smirk. “Then take me.” And then the rest sorted itself out. He pushed me off the bed, then stripped me of my boots and trousers until the only thing I was wearing was a shirt. 

His face was now in between my thighs, sucking me off as I writhed and squirmed on the bed. “Oh...John!” I moaned, not caring how loud I was or how sinful I sounded. I just wanted  _ more. _

“Now now princess, you’ll get what you want eventually.” He chuckled, going down on me again. The sensation of his breath on both of my thighs sent shivers down my spine, and his tongue felt amazing on my hardened cock. As he bobbed his head, he made sure to swirl his tongue around the head, making me throw my head back as I let out a very effeminate whine. He started to tease the slit, making me go absolutely crazy. He knew all the right buttons to push when he wanted me to feel good. He managed to make me forget about everything at that moment. It felt  _ that  _ good.

That was until I looked at the clock.

It was eight-thirty.

Eight. Thirty.

_ Oh, fuck! _

In my panic I immediately kicked John in the face, sending him backwards onto the floor. I flew off the bed, allowing a string of cursed flow from my mouth as I scrambled around looking for my clothes. I threw my trousers, then tried to put on my belt and my boots at the same time. John just continued to stare at me in confusion.

He said something, but I was too panicked to even hear him. As soon as my boots were on, I said a quick sorry, as I bolted out the door, and down the hall.

I was going at a full Olympic-sprint at this point. Brian was going to be  _ pissed.  _ I had been breaking the rules more and more lately, and I knew he was not messing around. But I wasn’t as scared as I was annoyed. I had wanted to finish that session with John, and Brian was getting in the way. I almost ran into his door, when I arrived.

I allowed myself to catch my breath, before knocking on the door. As soon as I knocked, I was met with a furious manager glaring daggers at me. I gave him a nervous, cheeky grin before he pulled me inside and shoved me onto the bed. Oh shit. Here it comes.

“Would you like to explain to me why you’re so late?!” He shouted at me.

I blushed. I knew exactly why I was late. John was sucking me off in our hotel room.

“You know what, I don’t even want to know. God, I am so fucking furious with you right now James…” He couldn’t even finish his sentence he was so mad. 

“I gave you one simple job to do and what do you do? You show up an hour and a half later than you were supposed to! I gave you one simple instruction! Get here at seven and you show up at eight-thirty five!”

He was right. I really screwed up this time. “Yeah. You’re right Brian. I’m sorry.”

“Look, you and John both have been getting out of hand. You both need some discipline. I’ve been going easy on you both for too long, but for now, what am I going to do with  _ you?”  _ He sat down next to me on the bed, and I got up, wanting to give him some space. And then he got it.

Brian inhaled sharply, sat up straight, then started to stare into my very soul. “Over my knee. Now”

I was dumbfounded. Was he being serious? Was he seriously going to put me over his knee and  _ spank  _ me like I’m five? Hell no! “Brian you can’t be serious,” I said, getting defensive. “I’m not getting over your knee.”

“Well, what else am I going to do James? I’ve done everything else already!” He said sternly. “Over my knee right now or you’ll regret it.”

“Brian I am not five years old! I’m not getting over-” just as I was about to finish my sentence, he grabbed my arm, and somehow managed to put me over his knee. He was a lot stronger than I thought. He then raised his hand, and slapped me right across the arse. 

“Ah!” I cried out. He spanked me again, making another embarrassing sound escape from me. There was something, oddly arousing about this whole situation, but I would rather die than have him know that.

“I’ve let this go on for too long Paul.” He said, giving me another hard spank. “You need to be put in your place. I can’t have you think you can just go around breaking rules all willy-nilly.”

I squirmed and writhed in place, but he had a tight grip on me. “You fucking bastard!” I spat. But as soon as he spanked me again I shut the hell up.

“If you keep having an attitude with me I will make it worse than it already is.” He scolded me harshly. But, I was not having it.

“Go to hell,” I spat at Brian, and then it went downhill from there.

“That’s it. You’ve lost trouser privileges.” He said sternly, undoing my belt buckle and letting my pants fall around my ankles.

My eyes grew wide once I realized that it felt more….breezy in here than it should have been. It suddenly dawned on me that I had forgotten to put my underwear on in my haste to get out the door. My bare arse along with my dick were on full display for Brian, and the worst part of it was because I  _ liked  _ it.

“James Paul McCartney!” Brian exclaimed. “I know you were getting out of hand but no underwear? Seriously?!” He spanked me again, making me jolt forward and another sinful sound escaped from me.

All I could do was lay there as Brian scolded me heavily. I felt my dick twitch with every stinging spank. The sound of the smack itself was enough to make my lower stomach feel hot. My face was red from ear to ear, and I was sweating profusely. I could feel my dick slowly grow hard with each burning smack to my exposed bottom.

Brian then glanced down and saw my current situation. I felt embarrassment, shame, and unmistakable arousal wash over me all at once. He could see how hard I was for this and he could see my now cherry red bottom, raised in the air practically begging to be spanked mercilessly. His anger started to turn into lust. Luckily my anger had already done that.

It was humiliating, and I  _ loved  _ it.

“You know, naughty boys like you really need to be taught a lesson. Naughty boys like you really deserve to get spanked don’t they?” He ran a finger down me, teasing me. He knew what I wanted, and was refusing to give it to me right now. “I can see that you’re enjoying this. You’re not supposed to ya know. This is a punishment for a reason.” 

I felt the sting of his hand on my arse again. “Ah!~” I cried out, burying my face into a pillow to muffle my moans and whimpers. I begged Brian for mercy, but he just kept going. 

“Imagine if a George, or Ringo or hell even John walked in on you like this? What would they think then? Imagine if one of them came in and saw you, practically naked as you were being spanked by your fucking manager.”

The mental image of me, red-faced, sprawled out across Brian’s lap with a hard dick flashed through my mind, making my whimper into my pillow like a bird. “Brian please…” I whined, but he couldn’t hear me, and to be completely honest, I was glad.

  
  


He kept spanking me, and with each one, I would rut against his leg like a dog. The most sinful sounds were coming out of my mouth, but I was so horny at this point that I didn’t care. All I wanted was something inside of me while Brian spanked me. I didn’t care what it was. I needed something to fill me up, but my only hope was to pray that he got the hint.

Luckily, after more brutal spanking, he reached for the bottle of lube on his nightstand. “You dirty little boy. Look at how excited you are to be getting this. Whatever am I going to do with you?” He the lube and squirted a little on his fingers, then he ran his fingers up my arse again, searching for my entrance.

Once he had found it, he began to mercilessly tease it. Precome was dripping from my hardened cock, onto his pant leg, making quite the mess on him. He circled my rim a few more times before finally inserting a finger. I practically sobbed from the pleasure. At this point, every touch felt like an electric shock of pleasure that went directly to my dick, and it was amazing.

“Imagine what the others would think. Imagine if they walked in on the great Paul McCartney, being spanked, and having his manager fuck him with his fingers.” He said, adding another one.

I clutched my pillow, moaning loudly into it. The feeling of Brian’s fingers inside of me made me feel wonderful. I couldn’t believe it. I was practically begging for mercy at this point, pleading him to let me come but he wasn’t letting me have it. Although he was giving me what I wanted, he was still punishing me.

***

“And that is why, I am always on time now.” 

The other three stared at me, jaws practically hitting the floor. John looked like he was wishing he could have been there. George looked like he wanted to be me in that situation, and Ringo’s face was bright red. The first one to actually speak up was John, and all he could say was,

“Holy fuck that was hot.”

George and Ringo nodded in agreement. “I had no idea Brian was capable of doing that.” Ringo blushed.

“Well piss ‘im off.” George joked. “Let’s see what happens.”

John laughed too. “Let’s not. Paul love, how about we head to bed and you can give me the more detailed version of the story.”

And soon enough, I was spirited away by John, leaving George and Ringo to their own deductions as to what was about to happen next.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Late](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28627986) by [Stixx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stixx/pseuds/Stixx)




End file.
